User talk:Slimons/slimons superstore
Order 1 honeypie and 1 apple butter please. Denholm1999 (talk) 07:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 2 clicks to slimons lego tree module ok i have done that so can i get my stuf please!!!!!!!!!!!--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Items sent please come again--16:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Something I'll have a apple butter.-- 12:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to slimons lego tree module please and send me a freind request--16:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.-- 11:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 12:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean, you can't edit your own store? It is not protected, and you are not blocked. 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It wont let me click on save page at the bottom--17:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Same here.With my store.-- 13:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Mine has been fixed now-- 09:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Best Bee 10 Best bees please 19:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to slimons lego tree module and add me to your freind list--06:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Clicks sent. 19:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) What is your name on mln--07:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's on my sig... but its nobody1234 00:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again--16:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...? This might be my error, but I believe that I only recieved one best bee.... 16:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I am sure I sent 10--16:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, then... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 19:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I did only send one I've sent the other 9 now-- 06:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! will shop here again in the future. 10:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hi do you need any help for your store? if so I'll be happy to help and support it-- 20:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) support Hello I am skipper733 Manager of the MLN Elves I was wondering if you were interested in me supporting your store (Trades etc)?-- 21:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) suporting trade shops wow skiper do you like support every single trade shop i guess ill help hey i can give u alot of items for users trying to get to rank 5 trade shophttp://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/user:lpchester9/lp's_trade_shop Do you mean you want to support my store?-- 07:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) order 2 nebular crystals.-- 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok that is 20 clicks. Can you do 10 to my LEGO Magazine module rank 2 and 10 to my water mill module.Note That is all the Nebular Crystal sold out-- 16:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give the clicks.-- 23:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked please send.-- 23:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 09:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Milstone I would like to buy 1 milstone.-- 20:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) O.k. that is 5 clicks to my lego universe plastic inductor module please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I clicked.-- 02:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 08:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Support Can I support your store-- Yes please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 1 apple butter please-- 16:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 10:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to my Lego club magizene module rank 2 -- 08:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Click done!!-- 16:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Item sent please come again!!-- 16:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) BEE of the best 15 best bees.-- 23:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 15 clicks to my magizene module rank 2 please (this is your 3rd order so you will recive 20 clicks from me)-- 08:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay I clicked.-- 22:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Do you want the clicks as a discount (e.g. your order is 50 clicks but you get it for 30) or as clicks on your page (if so please tell me what you want clicked on). Please come again-- 17:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) On my page please on Scrap Yard Joe mod.-- 12:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done-- 14:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) 50 Starwberry Jam and 2 Tire I want 50 Strawberryjams and 2 Tire--FreddyderHamster 14:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 52 clicks to my Lego universe plastic inductor module please. BTW is FreddyderHamster your name on mln-- 07:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes I´m FreddyderHamster on MLN and i have give you the clicks--FreddyderHamster 08:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have sent you the items please say what you think of my store in my feedback page. Please come again.-- 18:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 100 Clicks Can I have 100 Clicks on my Pet Ball Lightening Module ,please. 13:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 100 clicks to my lego universe plastic inductor module please. I will but I am only rank 2 so will take a few days :( -- 17:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked-- 12:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can i help you with your store ?-- 10:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean-- 08:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I can be a waiter i do it for free.-- 12:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What will you do?-- 16:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I can say the coustumers on which module they must clicked.-- 09:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Do that if you want. Tell them to click on my lego magizene module rank 3 or my Merchobot module.-- 16:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done-- 16:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) o.k.-- 16:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Please come again!-- 09:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Big Order I want: 1 Apple 1 Honey Pie 1 Apple Butter 1 Worker Bee 1 Better Bee 1 Best Bee 5 clicks (on my Magma Drone Plant module) 1 Loose Spark 1 Flower 1 Strawberry 1 Strawberry Jam 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 1 Ancient Spear 1 Red Pearls 1 Iconox's Favor 1 Millstone 1 Dino Fang 1 Heroic Story 1 Beaver 1 Potted plant 1 Nebular Crystal Thanks-- 08:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow this is a big order. LOL. 75 clicks to my LEGO club magizine module rank 3.(I am putting a checklist so I know which items I still need to get, I hope you dont mind). -- 17:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I will give you the clicks tommorow.-- and this is a : }} Clicked-- Items sent but you dont have your Magma drone plant module on your page what should I click on?-- 17:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, please click on my duo perfomence module !-- 09:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done please come again-- 09:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 09:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) order can i have 10 beavers--[[User:D715|'D ']][[User talk:D715|''' 7 ]] ''' 20:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Please click 20 times on magazine module Rank 3.If you don´t have the bagde click on his merobot module.-- 16:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Order Can I have 5 best bees, 5 better bees, and 5 worker bees? Commanderfox324 (talk) 00:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Please click 15 times on magazine module Rank 3.If you don´t have the bagde click on his merchobot module.Please send him then a friend request-- 13:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE:Support Yes Slimons,you can support my store.Thanks,-- 22:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -- 09:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 40 Clicks Can i have 20 clicks on my Element Air module.There you will get 20 totemic feed.And then can you please click on my . One click on my Pet Rabbit module coast 1 totemic feed.Tanks-- 18:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That will be 40 clicks, can you do 39 on my And 1 on whatever race or stunt track module I have out at the time!!-- 17:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Clicked-- 17:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Right I have done 40 clicks but you didn't have your Pet rabbit or your elemental air module on your page so I did the clicks on your elemetal earth & your pet wolf!! :This is 3rd order so you get 20 clicks do you want them as a discount or as clicks on your page? :Please come again-- 16:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) O.k.Thanks.I wnat the 20 clicks as discount-- 18:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I made a mistake this is actually your 4th order!! I will give you an extra 5 clicks discount!!!-- 16:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,I want 20 clicks on my Element earth module.There you will get 20 totemic feed.And then can you please click on my .I use the discount!-- 16:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) O.K clicks done!!!-- 16:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello Slimons I would like all the Red Pearls I can buy-I am already friends with you-first tell me how many I can get -- 02:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You can get 3!!-- 16:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello thanks again for going to MOC wiki Hello Slimons I was wondering if you wanted to buy advertising for your store? I will advertise on my page/pages or even in my sig! It will cost you 50% less to have me advertise your store since you were my first customer and you joined MOC wiki (I would advertise FreddyderHamster, but his store will not work since the admins delete the banners he makes). -- 22:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Vulture5510 Hello. I would like 2 of everything on the 1 click part of the menu please. After you have confirmed reading this message and sent me a message for me to know that you have read this I will pay the clicks on your page. One question what is your MLN username? My MLN username is Voulker. 23:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 30 clicks to what ever module you want on my & add me to your freind list-- 16:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) tires 10 of them please amerten11 10 clicks to what ever module you want on my & add me to your freind list-- 16:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) tires 10 of them please amerten11 10 clicks to what ever module you want on my :& add me to your freind list-- 16:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hello I gave you 43 clicks keep the change and I befriended you my username is voulker. 17:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) O.K.-- 18:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Spear Fragments I'll give you 10 clicks for the three of them. Where do you wnat the clicks? My MLN name is Danio1000. ~Glow~ 19:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Please befriend me again I am sorry about the wait (I just got a new wii game and have spent a lot of time playing it instead of coming on MLNWiki)-- 18:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As of now, I only need parts 1 and 3. My offer of 10 clicks still stands. ~Glow~ 02:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::...I only need Part 3 now. 5 clicks. ~Glow~ 21:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm rank 8 YAYAYAYA! You can't sell hit singles they are not mailable. 00:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) mln c) never mind nevermind anonymous 1 loose spark 1 flower 1 tire MLN username is TheBrickmaster2010 Loose sparks I would like 20 loose sparks. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) actually I don't want them. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like 1 worker bee, 1 potted plant, and one best bee please? ~~Roodaksta~~ I would like 2 apples please. "Well, if it istn't Von Nutcase."- Preston Stormer Favorite Toa: Lewa Nuva (Phantoka) Favorite Hero: Duncan Bulk 3.0 (talk) 02:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) New Order Slimons; Please to send to following at your earliest conveince: 2 Apples 1 Worker Bee The MLN name of mine is BulkAndTakanuva98. "Well, if it istn't Von Nutcase."- Preston Stormer Favorite Toa: Lewa Nuva (Phantoka) Favorite Hero: Duncan Bulk 3.0 (talk) 02:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, but Slimons is inactive. I have a store open, though. I you want to order, Go to my user page and click on the link. 18tanzc 04:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Or just click the Super Store part of your sig. :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC)